Błękitna Gwiazda
Błękitna Gwiazda (ang. Bluestar) – była przywódczyni Klanu Pioruna. Matka Mglistej Gwiazdy, Kamiennego Futra i Meszki, partnerka Dębowego Serca. Wygląd Błękitna Gwiazda jest dużą, gibką, jasną, niebieskoszarą kotką o błękitnych oczach. Posiada miękkie, grube, długie futro oraz szeroki pysk, głowę i ramiona, które przecina blizna. Odznacza się srebrnym połyskiem wokół nozdrzy, długim, eleganckim ogonem, a także rozszarpanym uchem. Charakter Błękitna Gwiazda była pewną siebie kotką, zawsze umiejącą postawić na swoim i przekonać innych do swojej racji. Już jako kociak miała wielkie ambicje, aby jak najlepiej służyć klanowi. Wyobrażała sobie, jak zostaje przywódczynią i wszystkie 9 żywotów z radością przelewa na dobro Klanu Pioruna. Była bardzo związana ze swoją matką i siostrą i długo nie mogła się podnieść po ich stracie. Gdy była zmuszona oddać kociaki, jedynym pocieszeniem był dla niej fakt, że dzięki temu ocaliła klan przed przywództwem rządnego krwi Ostowego Pazura. Po odkryciu zdrady Tygrysiego Pazura, popadła w lekki stan demencji. Uważała, że cały klan jest nie wierny i każdy jest zdrajcą. Wyparła się Klanu Gwiazdy, ponieważ uważała, że wypowiedział wojnę jej i Klanowi Pioruna. Gdy umierała na brzegu rzeki mając jasny umysł i silną wolę pogodziła się z Klanem Gwiazdy. Historia Fabuła Super Edycje Wizja Ćmiego Lotu W prologu, Błękitną Gwiazdę widać we śnie Ćmiego Lotu, kiedy traci życie po walce. Choć nienazwani, czekają na nią Ognista Łapa, Szara Łapa, Krucza Łapa i Tygrysi Pazur. Czwórka kotów czeka, aż przywódczyni znów będzie żyć, a po chwili porusza ogonem. Kocica odżywa, i zaczyna mówić do Ognistej Łapy. Kiedy Ćmi Lot śni o Księżycowym Kamieniu, widzi szarą kocicę idącą w stronę groty i towarzyszącego jej Pierzastego Wąsa. Obietnica Krzywej Gwiazdy Krzywa Łapa widzi Błękitna Łapę po raz pierwszy na zgromadzeniu. Uczniowie rozpoczynają przyjacielską pogawędkę, pomimo, że są uciszani często przez inne koty z obu klanów. Szaroniebieska kotka nie ma pojęcia kim jest kocur i jest zaskoczona wyglądem oraz stanem jego szczęki. Przeprasza za przenikliwe gapienie się, kiedy Krzywa Łapa się zaczyna wstydzić. Po chwili zaczynają normalnie znowu rozmawiać i żartować na różne tematy. Kiedy zaczyna wiać mocniejszy wiatr, uczniowie zbliżają się do siebie, żeby się ogrzać. Później Klan Pioruna i Klan Rzeki walczą przy Słonecznych Skałach. Błękitna Łapa widzi Krzywą Łapę i myśli, że brązowy kocur jej nie zaatakuje, jednak on rozwiewa wszystkie jej wątpliwości i daje jasno znać, że są teraz wrogami. Rzuca się na nią i uczniowie turlają się przez polanę. Krzywa Łapa przez chwilę waha się i szara kotka rani go w nos. Znowu się na siebie rzucają i tym razem kocur przytrzymuje ją na ziemi. Błękitna Łapa jęczy z bólu, jednak ten ciągle jej nie puszcza, dopóki nie przybywa siostra kotki, Śnieżna Łapa i walczą przeciwko niemu. Kotki wygrywają z uczniem Klanu Rzeki. Jest widziana później na zgromadzeniu, zdecydowanie niezadowolona, kiedy Dębowe Serce wskakuje na Wysoką Skałę. Na zgromadzeniu Błękitna Łapa i Krzywa Łapa, już jako wojownicy, godzą się ze sobą. Ich nowe imiona to Błękitne Futro i Krzywa Szczęka. Szara kotka żartobliwie stwierdza, że wie, skąd wojownik dostał swoje imię. Księżyce mijają, a Krzywa Szczęka staje się zastępcą w Klanie Rzeki. Brązowy kocur widzi ją podczas patrolu mającego odebrać Słoneczne Skały bez jakiejkolwiek walki. Zauważa, że ona oraz Biała Burza szepczą coś do siebie. Wydrzy Plusk zauważa później, że Dębowe Serce i szara wojowniczka cały czas ze sobą rozmawiali. Krzywa Szczęka jednak to ignoruje, stwierdzając, że pewnie po prostu dyskutowali na temat obecnej sytuacji. Kiedy pyta się brata na temat patrolu, nie wspomina o rozmowie z patrolem Klanu Pioruna. Klonowy Cień później wyjawia mu, że kocięta, które przygarnęła Szara Sadzawka są Dębowego Serca i jakiejś wojowniczki z Klanu Pioruna. Krzywa Gwiazda dopytuje się brata na ten temat i w końcu przyznaje, że są to kociaki jego i Błękitnego Futra i wyjaśnia mu, że oddała je do Klanu Rzeki, ponieważ jako karmicielka nie mogła zostać zastępczynią, ale również nie mogła pozwolić, by Ostowy Pazur przejął tą pozycję. Przywódca przypomina sobie, że Ostowy Pazur trenował w Ciemnym Lesie i zastanawia się, czy nie powiedzieć o tym Słonecznej Gwieździe, przy okazji pozwalając szarej kotce wychowywać dalej swoje kocięta. Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy Błękitka rodzi się w Klanie Pioruna podczas trudnych czasów dla wszystkich klanów. Kiedy pierwszy raz otwiera oczy chce zwiedzić cały obóz tego samego dnia. Podczas zwiadów z siostrą budzi Kamienną Skórę i wchodzi do legowiska Sosnowej Gwiazdy, jednak przyłapuje je na gorącym uczynku Pierzasty Wąs i poucza je. Kotki są zawstydzone swoim zachowaniem lecz kocur proponuje im dalsze oprowadzenie po obozie klanu. Błękitka początkowo chce sama go zwiedzić, ale ostatecznie się godzi. Błękitka i Śnieżynka poznają Skowronią Pieśń, Mamroczącą Stopę i Chwastowego Wąsa. Następnego dnia kotki chcą poznać Gęsie Pióro. Podczas czekania na Burzowego Ogona kotki wraz z matką spotykają medyka wracającego z lasu, a on proponuje im, by poszły z nim do jego legowiska. Podczas gdy kocur zajmuje się Małym Uchem, siostry zakładają się. Śnieżynka mówi, że jej siostra nie zje ciemnozielonego włochatego liścia, a Błękitka przyjmuje wyzwanie, jednak wypluwa go z powodu jego gorzkości. Kotka proponuje siostrze żeby zjadła ziarna maku, i biała kotka zjada dwa ziarenka. Mają przez to kłopoty ponieważ ich matka spytała czy jadły coś, lecz Śnieżynka przyznała się do zjedzenia ziaren. Księżycowy Kwiat zrzuca winę na Gęsie Pióro. Później widzimy Błękitke siedzącą samotnie przy wyjściu z tunelu ostrokrzewu. Nagle słyszy miauknięcie ówczesnego zastępcy, Słonecznego Zmierzchu. Kocur pyta ją, czy chce wyjść z obozu. Zgadza się i oboje wchodzą na zbocze. Wtedy słyszą powracający patrol graniczny, który informuje o kradzieży ich zwierzyny przez Klan Wiatru. Gdy wracają do obozu, patrol składa raport Sosnowej Gwieździe. Błękitka pyta się Prędkiej Bryzy, czy zanosi się na bitwę, na co kotka odpowiada, że ma nadzieję na jej uniknięcie. Przywódca ostatecznie decyduje, że nie będzie narażał kotów w oparciu na tak nikłe dowody, tylko oznajmi na jutrzejszym zgromadzeniu, że będą szczególnie uważni. Gdy koty chcą się rozejść, Sosnowa Gwiazda zwołuje je jeszcze raz, informując, że nadszedł czas na powitanie nowych uczniów. Błękitka, jako Błękitna Łapa za mentora dostaje Kamienną Skórę, który z błyskiem oczach mówi jej, że nadal nie może wchodzić do legowiska wojowników. Idą wraz ze Śnieżną Łapą i jej mentorem, Wróblą Skórą na obchód terytorium. Na zboczu się rozchodzą, Błękitna Łapa idzie wraz ze swoim mentorem zbierać mech. Z powodu uczennica jest niezadowolona, jednak Kamienna Skóra później jej tłumaczy, że w ten sposób lepiej kontroluje swoje ruchy. Wracając spotykają znowu siostrę i jej mentora. Nagle Błękitna Łapa widzi wiewiórkę. Podkrada się i zabija ją. Kamienna Skóra widząc jej brak i słysząc szelest ze zjeżonym futrem wraca, a tam widzi Błękitną Łapę z wiewiórką wielkości niemal jej samej w pysku. Jej mentor ją chwali, a Śnieżna Łapa nie dowierza. Po powrocie do obozu klan nie szczędzi pochwał na temat umiejętności Błękitnej Łapy. Kilka dni później Błękitna Łapa czyści żłobek, aż słyszy zawołanie Śnieżnej Łapy. Wychodzi sprawdzić, co się stało. Widzi jej siostrę i martwą nornicę pod jej łapami. Śnieżna Łapa chwali się swoją pierwszą zdobyczą. Z legowiska medyka wychodzi Gęsie Pióra, które chwali je obie. Nagle patrząc na nornicę wszczyna alarm. Szybko zbiera się klan pytając, co się dzieje. Medyk interpretuje ułożenie futra na grzbiecie nornicy mówiąc, że przypomina powalone drzewa i w ten sposób zmiecie ich Klan Wiatru. Wybucha panika, Burzowy Ogon i Żmijowy Kieł chcą od razu atakować. Rudzikowe Skrzydło zastanawia się na głos, jak głupi kawałek zwierzyny może oznaczać coś takiego. Gęsie Pióro zabiera nornicę do swojego legowiska mówiąc, że poszuka dalszych wskazówek od Klanu Gwiazdy. Sosnowa Gwiazda ostatecznie decyduje, że zaatakują klan Wiatru o świcie. Błękitna Łapa później nie chce jeść ani spać ze zdenerwowania. Następnego dnia przed wyjściem Gęsie Pióro informuje, że ma wskazówki od Klanu Gwiazdy. Znalazł na futrze nornicy skrawki kocimiętki. Żmijowy Kieł mruczy pod nosem, czy nie znalazła się ona z podłogi jego legowiska, gdyż widział już czystsze miejsca. Medyk mówi, że muszą rozpętać bitwę w samym sercu ich obozu. Klan protestuje pytając, czy nie wie, jakie to niebezpieczne. Gęsie Pióro nie odpowiada tylko mówi dalej, że powinni zniszczyć ich zapasy leków. Słoneczny Zmierzch mówi, że wtedy zagrożą również kociakom i starszym, na co Wróbla Skóra mówi, żeby nie przekładał ich kociaków przed kociakami Klanu Pioruna. Sosnowa Gwiazda mówi, że wygląda to nie przyjemnie, ale Klan Gwiazdy wydał ostrzeżenie oraz dał wskazówki, więc będą się ich trzymać. Następnie wychodzą. Po dotarciu rozpęta się bitwa. Jastrzębie Serce - medyk Klanu Wiatru chce zaatakować Błękitną Łapę nazywając ją kociakiem. Nagle Wrzosowa Gwiazda krzyczy, żeby zajął się opatrywaniem rannych jak Klan Gwiazdy przykazał. Jastrzębie Serce prycha i odchodzi. Nagle koty z Klanu Wiatru krzyczą do ich medyka, że wrogowie są w jego legowisku. Błękitna Łapa zrozpaczona widzi, jak Jastrzębie Serce czai się przy wyjściu z legowiska. Nagle wybiega z niego Księżycowy Kwiat. Medyk rzuca się na nią, odtrąca i oszałamia. Następnie Błękitna Łapa krzyczy zrozpaczona, że on ją zabije. Prędka Bryza mówi jej, że jest tylko oszołomiona. Wtedy medyk rzuca się na Księżycowy Kwiat. Kotka uderza go łapą, jednak na kocurze nie robi to żadnego wrażenia, po czym skacze jej do gardła. Błękitna Łapa krzyczy, jednak w tym samym momencie Sosnowa Gwiazda zarządza odwrót. Błękitna Łapa widzi, jak do jej przywódcy podchodzi Wrzosowa Gwiazda sycząc, że ten atak był niesprawiedliwy i Klan Gwiazdy nigdy nie pozwolił by mu wygrać oraz, że ma wziąć rannych i odejść. Błękitna Łapa zrozpaczona próbuje obudzić matkę. Sosnowa Gwiazda cicho mówi jej, że ona nie żyje. Uczennica nie dowierza mówiąc, że przecież walczyli z honorowymi kotami klanu, a nie z włóczęgami czy samotnikami i patrzy oskarżycielsko na Jastrzębie Serce. Medyk odpowiada jej, że próbowała zniszczyć zapasy leków, a to wystarczający powód. Sosnowa Gwiazda bierze martwe ciało i wychodzą z obozu Klanu Wiatru. Na zewnątrz Śnieżna Łapa pyta Błękitną Łapę, czy ich matka jest ciężko ranna. Błękitna Łapa odpowiada jej smutno, że ona nie żyje. Jej siostra krzyczy i rzuca się do martwego ciała. Po powrocie do obozu Klanu Pioruna z legowiska medyka beztrosko wychodzi Gęsie Pióro pytając się, czy wygrali. Spina się na widok martwego ciała swojej siostry. Makowy Świt wyjąc wybiega ze żłobka i pada przy martwym ciele przyjaciółki. Za nią biegną jej kociaki, Słodyczka, Różyczka i Osetek, którzy nieruchomieją na widok swojej matki przypadającej do Księżycowego Kwiatu. Prędka Bryza nagle uderza medyka krzycząc, że jego śmieszne przepowiednie zabiły jedną z nich. Sosnowa Gwiazda mówi, że Gęsie Pióro nie jest niczemu winien, bo do walki za swój klan zobowiązuje ich Kodeks Wojownika. Błękitna Łapa jest na szkoleniu wraz ze swoim nowym mentorem Słonecznym Zmierzchem, gdyż rana Kamiennej Skóry po bitwie nie zagoiła się jak należy i dołączył on do starszyzny. Błękitnej Łapie uciekła właśnie wiewiórka. Słoneczny Zmierzch mówi, że wiewiórki zawsze będą szybsze od kotów, ponieważ nie zapadają się na śniegu. Błękitna Łapa zdenerwowana myśli sobie, że gdyby lepiej się skradała to by ją złapała. Była to pierwsza zwierzyna jaką dziś widzieli, a ona pozwoliła jej uciec. Nagle uczennica wyczuwa lisa. Idzie po jego zapachu aż do nory, ponieważ 'chce go zobaczyć'. Dobiega do niej zdenerwowany Słoneczny Zmierzch, który pyta ją, czy nie czuje lisa. Błękitna Łapa odpowiada, że czuje. Jej mentor mówi, że w środku prawdopodobnie jest cała rodzina, która tylko czeka, aż taki mysi móżdżek poda im się na tacy. Gdy wychodzi lis, Błękitną Łapę oblatuje strach. Ucieka za swoim mentorem. Gdy oddalają się na bezpieczną odległość, Słoneczny Zmierzch prosi o rozmowę. Mówi swojej uczennicy, że nie przykłada się do swoich obowiązków, chociaż może być lepsza oraz czy nie widzi, jak przykra i wścibska stała się wobec innych. Nikt nie chce dzielić z nią posiłków ani zapraszać na patrole. Błękitna Łapa po chwili milczenia mówi, że 'wszystko poszło nie tak'. Jej mentor wyjaśnia, że tęsknota jest normalna, aczkolwiek musi zostawić przeszłość za sobą i żyć chwilą obecną i wspierać klan w ciężkich czasach pory nagich drzew. Błękitna Łapa obiecuje sobie, że znów będzie się starać być jak najlepszą uczennicą. Po powrocie Słoneczny Zmierzch mówi do Błękitnej Łapy, że chce, aby poszła dziś na gromadzeni, chociaż raczej na to nie zasługuje. Błękitna Łapa myśli sobie, aby w takim razie 'nie kłopotał się'. Jej mentor dodaje, że dobrze jej zrobi, jak pozna inne koty w innych okolicznościach niż bitwa. Po dotarciu na zgromadzenie, Błękitna Łapa jest zasmucona wrogością Klanu Wiatru i Klanu Cienia. Gdy dociera spóźniony Klan Rzeki, jakiś kot wpada na Błękitną Łapę, która sycząc odwraca się. Tam widzi Krzywą Łapę. Błękitna Łapa dziwi się na widok jego złamanej szczęki. Uczeń Klanu Rzeki widzi jej zdziwienie i próbuje załagodzić nie przyjemną atmosferę. Po chwili odwraca głowę miaucząc, że lepiej będzie, jak się do tego przyzwyczai. Zasmucona Błękitna Łapa tłumaczy, że ją zaskoczył i to wszystko. Rozmowa schodzi na tematy przywódców, ponieważ Krzywa Łapa był chorowitym kociakiem i jest to jego pierwsze zgromadzenie. Gdy Gradowa Gwiazda oznajmia, że mają nowego wojownika - Dębowe Serce, Krzywa Łapa mówi uczennicy Klanu Pioruna, że on jest jego bratem i, że jest bardzo utalentowany. Tłumaczy jej, że pierwszego jego dnia jako ucznia, Dębowe Serce złapał rybę. Błękitna Łapa łapie się na rywalizacji, gdy przypomina sobie, jak ona pierwszego dnia złapała wiewiórkę. Krzywa Łapa pyta się, gdzie siedzą zastępcy. Przed uczniami odwraca się Słoneczny Zmierzch i warczy, że pourywa im ogony jak nie przestaną rozmawiać. Błękitna Łapa spuszcza wzrok na łapy, jednaj uczeń Klanu Rzeki tylko przewraca oczami. Błękitna Łapa zastanawia się, czy nic nie peszy tego kocura. Po zakończeniu zgromadzenia do Błękitnej Łapy podchodzi Śnieżna Łapa i wypytuje ją o kota, z którym rozmawiała. Błękitna Łapa tłumaczy, że był to Krzywa Łapa. Jej siostra dziwi się, ponieważ jest tak duży jak młodzi wojownicy. Błękitna Łapa odpowiada, że był chorowity. Biała uczennica mówi siostrze, że sporo już o nim wie. Błękitna Łapa odpowiada, że na zgromadzeniu mogą być przyjaźnie nastawieni, a nawet powinni. Później mówi, że jej rozmowa z innym kotem nie oznacza, że szaleje za nim jak Śnieżna Łapa za Ostową Łapą. Jej siostra się wkurza i parska, że jest o nich zazdrosna. Błękitna Łapa protestuje, ale siostra już odeszła. Błękitna Łapa podchodzi do Słonecznego Zmierzchu i pyta się, czy była zbyt przyjaźnie nastawiona wobec Krzywej Łapy. Zastępca Klanu Pioruna beszta ją łagodnie, że była zbyt głośna. Uczennica nie ustępuje i pyta, czy w takim razie mogą się przyjaźnić. Kocur odpowiada, że przyjaźnić nie, ale dobrze jest się poznać, ponieważ koty rożnych klanów mogą się wiele od siebie nauczyć. Tajemnica Żółtego Kła Chociaż nie jest nazwana po imieniu, Żółty Kieł widzi ją na zgromadzeniu, gdzie siedzi samotnie pod paprotką. Medyczka postanawia podejść do niej i porozmawiać, jednak przerywa jej kocur z zakrzywioną szczęką z Klanu Rzeki, który niemal ją taranuje by podejść do kotki. Misja Ognistej Gwiazdy Przeznaczenie Klanu Nieba Błękitna Gwiazda pojawia się w jednym ze snów Liściastej Gwiazdy wraz ze Śnieżnym Futrem, Białą Burzą, Chmurną Gwiazdą i Obserwującym Niebo. Nakrapiany Liść przedstawia Liściastej Gwieździe szarą kocicę, wyjaśniając, że była przywódczynią Klanu Pioruna przed Ognistą Gwiazdą. Burza Jeżynowej Gwiazdy Błękitna Gwiazda przerywa Ognistej Gwieździe jego polowanie na wiewiórkę w Klanie Gwiazdy, pytając się go, czy chce się z nim przejść, bo muszą porozmawiać na temat przywódca Jeżynowej Gwiazdy i o nadchodzącym okresie nagich drzew. Ognista Gwiazda z tęsknotą w głosie odpowiada dawnej mentorce, że miał nadzieję, że Nakrapiany Liść będzie z nim tutaj. Szaroniebieska kocica przypomina mu, że pewnego dnia Piaskowa Burza przybędzie do Klanu Gwiazdy i to ona będzie z nim tutaj. Początek Proroctwa Ucieczka w Dzicz Błękitna Gwiazda obserwuje Rdzawego, który codziennie wpatruje się w las. Podczas walki Rdzawego i Szarej Łapy kotka widzi jego potencjał do walki. Zatrzymuje również walkę kocurów. Podczas przyjmowania kocura do klanu i mianowanie go uczniem przywódczyni ma dylemat co do jego nowego imienia z powodu na nową przepowiednię, oficjalnie nazywa kota Ognistą Łapą. Ogień i Lód Ogniste Serce rozmawia z Błękitną Gwiazdą o walce na Słonecznych Skałach, i zabiciu Dębowego Serca przez Rudego Ogona, lecz uważa, że zastępca klanu nie powinien zabijać zastępcy innego klanu. Dowiaduje się również, że Krucza Łapa mieszka z samotnikiem, Jęczmieniem. Na początku Ogniste Serce martwi się, że kocica będzie zła i nakaże mu powrót do klanu, lecz mówi, iż nie każdy kot nie nadaje się do życia w klanie, i ma nadzieję, że jest bardziej szczęśliwy u Jęczmienia niż tu, w lesie. Błękitna Gwiazda wysyła Ogniste Serce i Szarą Pręgę na odnalezienie wygnanego Klanu Wiatru. W książce radzi sobie z wieloma problemami, z których jest potencjalne zagrożenie, iż Klan Rzeki i Klan Cienia zawrą sojusz. Zdarza się również, że zachorowała na zielony kaszel, przez co traci ósme życie. Tygrysi Pazur zastawia na nią pułapkę przy Drodze Grzmotu, mając nadzieje, iż wpadnie pod koła Potwora i umrze, lecz zamiast niej wpada w nią Rozżarzona Łapa, okaleczając swoją nogę. Później Klan Rzeki i Klan Cienia polują na terytorium Klanu Pioruna. Klan Rzeki ma wymówkę nieznaną Błękitnej Gwieździe. Okazuje się, iż to Złamana Gwiazda, wygnany przywódca Klanu Cienia, wraz z bandą jego łotrzyków. Wtem Złamana Gwiazda atakuje obóz Klanu Pioruna z jego włóczęgami, lecz przegrywa, i zostaje oślepiony przez Żółtego Kła. Błękitna Gwiazda nazywa go Złamanym Ogonem i przyjmuje jako więźnia Klanu Pioruna. Las Tajemnic Błękitna Gwiazda pojawia się dopiero, gdy Klan Pioruna idzie na zgromadzenie. Szara Pręga mówi Ognistemu Sercowi o tym, że jeśli chce z nią porozmawiać, będzie musiał uważać, gdyż koty z innych Klanów mogliby usłyszeć ich rozmowie. Jednak rudy kocur widzi Białą Burzę, który podchodzi do kotki i przysiada obok niej. Biały wojownik pyta się przywódczyni, czy przyzna się klanom, że daje schronienie Złamanemu Ogonowi, dawnemu przywódcy Klanu Cienia. Błękitna Gwiazda odpowiada, że nie powie im, dlatego że sprawa Złamanego Ogona nie dotyczy pozostałych klanów, i to, że Klan Pioruna odpowiada za Złamanego Ogona. Wtem Tygrysi Pazur warczy ze swojego miejsca po drugiej stronie Błękitnej Gwiazdy, że po prostu może Klan Pioruna wstydzi się przyznać do tego, co zrobił. Kocica odparła spokojnie, że Klan Pioruna nie ma powodu by się wstydzić ze swoich postępków i że nie widzi żadnego powodu do szukania kłopotów. Potem zanim, jej zastępca protestuje, podnosi się i odwraca przodem do pozostałych kotów Klanu Pioruna, miaucząc o tym, żeby nikomu nie wspominali o ataku na obóz i o Złamanym Ogonie, gdyż są to sprawy Klanu Pioruna. Odczekuje, aż wszystkie koty miaukną jej na zgodę, po czym pozwala im dołączyć do reszty, skinięciem ogona. Po tym biegnie między krzakami w dół zbocza a za nią skacze Tygrysi Pazur, wyrzucający potężnymi łapami fontanny śniegu. Zostaje wspomniana przez starszego Klanu Pioruna, gdy Ogniste Serce przysłuchuje się rozmowie Kruczego Futra, starszego Klanu Pioruna, o porze nagich drzew gorszej niż obecnej. Starszy mówi, że właśnie wtedy, Błękitna Gwiazda straciła swoje kocięta. Na co Krucze Futro mówi, czy pamiętają jaka przyszła wtedy odwilż i o tym że rzeka w wąwozie wezbrała się wtedy tak mocno, że sięgała niemal nor borsuków. Potem gdy Wysoka Gwiazda kończy swoje przemówienie, kocica wstępuje do przodu i zaczyna swoje. Pierwsze odpowiadając czarno-białemu przywódcy Klanu Wiatru, że to dobra wiadomość, że jego Klan wraca do sił. Przywódczyni ogłasza, że koty Klanu Pioruna także dochodzą do siebie i mówi o tym, że od ostatniego zgromadzenia, dwoje uczniów, czyli Piaskowa Łapa i Zakurzona Łapa, zostało wojownikami, i że będą nosili imiona: Zakurzona Skóra i Piaskowa Burza. Gdy zgromadzenie dobiega końca, jej imię zostaje wspomniane, kiedy Ogniste Serce wraz z Szarą Pręgą, mając na celu sekretne odwiedziny Kruczej Łapie w gospodarstwie, okłamują Piaskową Burzę o tym, że Błotnisty Pazur opowiedział im o norze młodych królików przy granicy Klanu Pioruna, i mówią, żeby powiedziała o tym Błękitnej Gwieździe, gdyby pytała się, gdzie są. Zostaje również potem krótko wspomniana, kiedy rudy wojownik wraz z szarym przyjacielem słuchają Kruczej Łapy opowiadającego o prawdziwej śmierci Rudego Ogona. Cisza Przed Burzą Niebezpieczna Ścieżka Błękitna Gwiazda zapada w głęboką depresję spowodowaną zdradą Tygrysiego Pazura. Kotka ufa tylko Białej Burzy i Ognistemu Sercu. Tymczasem Ogniste Serce mówi jej, że Tygrysi Pazur został przywódcą Klanu Cienia, teraz jako Tygrysia Gwiazda. Po tym, Błękitnej Gwieździe urosła nienawiść do Klanu Gwiazdy, wierząc, iż ją zdradzili, zwłaszcza po brutalnej śmierci Śnieżka, porwanego przez jastrzębia. Kocica uważa, że Klan Wiatru kradnie zwierzynę Klanowi Pioruna, lecz w rzeczywistości okazuje się to być grupa krwiożerczych psów. Koty przygotowują się na atak. Ogniste Serce udaje się do Klanu Wiatru w celu zorganizowania pokojowego spotkania, by zapobiec bitwie między klanowej. Udaje mu się, lecz Błękitna Gwiazda jest zawiedziona na nim. Kocica nadal uważa, iż Klan Wiatru kradnie zwierzynę Klanowi Pioruna. Gdy Błękitna Gwiazda prowadzi patrol koło Słonecznych Skał, zostaje niespodziewanie zaatakowana przez Klan Rzeki, który domaga się zapłaty za udzielone im wsparcie podczas pożaru. Atakują ją jej własne kocięta, Mglista Stopa i Kamienne Futro. Ogniste Serce pędzi na ratunek swej przywódczyni i ich zatrzymuje, ujawniając, iż Błękitna Gwiazda jest ich matką. Koty jej nie wierzą. Po bitwie pozwala wrócić do Klanu Pioruna Szarej Prędze, który tymczasowo zamieszkał w Klanie Rzeki by wychować swe kociaki. Kocica znika z obozu. Jej pobratymcy się martwią o nią, lecz w rzeczywistości poszła do Wysokich Skał, do Księżycowego Kamienia, by podzielić się językami z Klanem Gwiazd. Dostaje ostrzeżenie od przodków. Ostrzegają ją przed grupą psów, którą nazwali ,,sforą". Mówią też, że ,,przyniesie to więcej śmierci i zniszczenia niż kiedykolwiek las widział." Czarna Godzina Ogniste Serce pozwala pożegnać się z matką Kamiennemu Futrze i Mglistej Stopie, zanim powrócą do Klanu Rzeki. Biała Burza przeprasza nowego przywódcę, mówiąc, że to jego wina, że Błękitna Gwiazda nie żyje i że się nią odpowiednio nie zaopiekował, jednak Ogniste Serce stwierdza, że nie ma za co przepraszać. Rudy kocur ogłasza Klanowi Pioruna, że przywódczyni zginęła oraz wyjawia jej sekret z przeszłości. Rozżarzona Skóra wypowiada się na temat byłej przywódczyni podczas jej pogrzebu, wspominając o tym, jak poświęciła się swojemu klanowi. Kiedy Ogniste Serce zostaje mianowany na przywódcę, dostaje od szarej kocicy dziewiąte i ostatnie życie, wraz z szlachetnością, pewnością i wiarą. Wtedy również daje mu przepowiednię; Z czterech będą dwa. Lew i tygrys spotkają się w bitwie, a lasem będzie rządzić krew. Podczas walki z Klanem Krwi po stracie pierwszego życia Błękitna Gwiazda mówi mu, że jego ciało potrzebuje paru chwil na odzyskanie sił. Nowa Przepowiednia Północ Wschód Księżyca Świt Nie pojawiła się w książce. Blask gwiazd Zmierzch Błękitna Gwiazda jest jednym z kotów, które pojawiają się w Księżycowej Sadzawce, i które mówią medyczce Klanu Pioruna, Rozżarzonej Skórze, że niedługo dołączy do szeregów Klanu Gwiazdy. Szarej kotce jest również przykro i mówi jej, iż służyła swojemu klanowi wierniej niż inne koty, którym dano żyć dłużej. Kotka mówi jej, że nie ma potrzeby przepraszać, lecz Błękitna Gwiazda odpowiada, iż musi, gdyż powinna wiedzieć, ile zawdzięcza jej klan. Po krótkiej rozmowie Wysokiej Gwiazdy z Rozżarzoną Skórą Błękitna Gwiazda mówi medyczce, iż nie mogą zmienić łap przeznaczenia, chociaż chcieliby tego. Na pytanie Rozżarzonej Skóry, która prosi, czy mogliby jej powiedzieć, kiedy to się stanie, stanowczo odpowiada, że Klan Gwiazdy nie widzi przyszłości dość wyraźnie, i niedługo sama się dowie, a tymczasem będą na nią czekać. Po pochwale Krzywej Gwiazdy skierowanej do Rozżarzonej Skóry, Błękitna Gwiazda przypomina medyczce, że Klan Gwiazdy zawsze będzie z nią, gdyby stawiła czoła temu samotnie. Mówi również, że wszystkich boli, gdy młody kot zostaje wezwany do Klanu Gwiazdy. Medyczka odpowiada, kotce mówiąc, iż kto inny zadba o jej klan, gdy jej zabraknie. Na koniec Błękitna Gwiazda miauczy, że zawsze będą przy niej. Zachód Słońca Manga Bicz: Początek Legendy Błękitne Futro jest na patrolu z Ostowym Pazurem i Tygrysią Łapą, kiedy znajdują na swoim terytorium Małego. Ostowy Pazur stwierdza, że jest intruzem i trzeba go wygonić, jednak wojowniczka staje w obronie pieszczocha i mówi, że to tylko kocię. Kocur stwierdza, że była zawsze za bardzo wyrozumiała dla pieszczochów i pyta swojego ucznia, jak powinni to załatwić. Tygrysia Łapa, ku zadowoleniu mentora, odpowiada, że należy mu się nauczka. Czarny kociak zostaje prawie zabity, gdyby nie Błękitne Futro, która powstrzymuje Tygrysią Łapę przypominając mu, że nie trzeba zabijać, aby wygrywać walkę. Poturbowany Mały patrzy, jak patrol odchodzi i znika w lesie. Złamany Spokój Kiedy Krucza Łapa idzie z Jęczmieniem do Księżycowego Kamienia, Błękitna Gwiazda wraz z Białą Burzą i Nakrapianym Liściem objawia mu się we śnie. Krucza Łapa zwierza się, iż myślał, że koty z Klanu Pioruna kompletnie o nim zapomniały, na co ta odpowiada, że nigdy tak by się nie stało i że widzieli, jakie problemy on z Jęczmieniem mają. Kocica stwierdza, że kocury mają takie prawo do życia na farmie, jak koty z klanów do życia w lesie. Zielonooki kocur dodaje, że nie zasługuje na bycie uznawanym za lojalnego, bo nie jest już kotem z klanu. Błękitna Gwiazda mówi mu, że to nie liczy, bo nawet jeśli nie jest już z nimi, to wciąż jest ich przyjaciółmi i to jest ta lojalność, która nigdy nie umiera. Na koniec życzy mu szczęścia w odnalezieniu Klanu Pioruna. Stracony Wojownik Błękitna Gwiazda jest widziana podczas delirium Szarej Pręgi, wołając jego imię. Przewodnik Po Terenie Sekrety Klanów Błękitne Futro pojawia się w "Przemowa Śnieżnego Futra: Smutna, zimna śmierć", gdzie rodzi swoje kociaki - Mgiełkę, Kamyka i Meszkę. Śnieżne Futro przygląda się, jak Meszka umiera, ponieważ jest strasznie osłabiona i jest dla niej za zimno. Szara karmicielka trąca ją, jednak ona się nie rusza. Zaczyna płakać i obwiniać się o śmierć córki. Śnieżne Futro obiecuje siostrze, że zajmie się Meszką. Występuje również w "Przemowa Błękitnej Łapy: Cztery Drzewa widziane po raz pierwszy" jako uczennica, której pierwsze zgromadzenie odbywa się dwa dni po mianowaniu. Koty Klanów Skała kwestionuje decyzję Błękitnej Gwiazdy na temat przyjęcia Rdzawego do Klanu Pioruna, zastanawiając, czy to nie kolor sierści kocura oślepił przywódczynię, która od razu stwierdziła, że to on musi być "ogniem" z przepowiedni. Bitwy Klanów Przywódczyni zostaje wspomniana w "Przemowa Zakurzonej Łapy: Cienie w lesie", gdzie Tygrysi Pazur posyła Kruczą Łapę by poinformował o inwazji kotów z Klanu Cienia i wezwał posiłki. Kiedy Zakurzona Łapa planuje wykonać podwójne Piorunujące Uderzenie, tak, żeby intruzi myśleli, że cały Klan ich otoczył, Długi Ogon woła do Błękitnej Gwiazdy, której tak naprawdę nawet nie ma na miejscu zdarzenia. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Błękitna Gwiazda pochodzi od kotów rasy rosyjski niebieski, lecz nie wiadomo, który z jej przodków był czystej krwi.Potwierdzone przez Vicky Holmes na facebooku. * Za każdym razem, gdy przechodziła przez Drogę Grzmotu przypominała się jej śmierć Śnieżnego Futra. * Błękitna Gwiazda może być spokrewniona z Klonowym Cieniem. Vicky Holmes wspomniała o tym na facebooku.. Vicky podoba się ten pomysł. * Błękitna Gwiazda i Dębowe Serce tworzą parę w Klanie Gwiazdy.Potwierdzone przez Kate Cary na twitterze. * Błękitna Gwiazda wzięła Ognistą Łapę na ucznia, ponieważ przypominał jej Dębowe Serce. * Błękitna Gwiazda, gdy była młoda, zauroczyła się w Lwim Sercu, ale nie interesowała się znajdowaniem partnera i była zbyt zajęta, służąc swojemu Klanowi. * W początkowych planach Błękitna Gwiazda miała być z Ognistą Gwiazdą. * Pod koniec swojego życia Błękitna Gwiazda cierpiała na pewną formę demencji.Potwierdzone przez Vicky Holmes na facebooku. * Prawdopodobnie gdy Błękitna Gwiazda trafiła do Klanu Gwiazdy, przeprosiła Prędką Łapę. * W początkowych planach, kocica miała nazywać się Księżycowa Gwiazda, Księżycowy Kamień i Błękitny Kamień. * W "Ogień i Lód" kiedy rozmawia z Chmurką, Paprotką i Jesionkiem po tym jak wyszli z obozu mówi, że "mogli zamarznąć". Mówi to dlatego, bo w tamtym momencie zaczęła rozpamiętywać śmierć Meszka. Ceremonie Ceremonia ucznia Ceremonia wojownika Ceremonia zastępcy Ceremonia przywódcy Życia Przywódcy # Pierwsze życie dostała od Sosnowej Gwiazdy, podarował jej współczucie. Straciła je w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", przyczyna nieznana. # Drugie życie dostała od Mamroczącej Stopy, podarował jej wytrzymałość. Straciła je w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", przyczyna nieznana. # Trzecie życie dostała od Skowroniej Pieśni, podarowała jej humor. Straciła je w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", przyczyna nieznana. # Czwarte życie dostała od Słodkiej Łapy, podarowała jej nadzieję. Straciła je w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", przyczyna nieznana. # Piąte życie dostała od Słonecznej Gwiazdy, podarował jej odwagę. Straciła je w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy", przyczyna nieznana. # Szóste życie dostała od Gęsiego Pióra, podarował jej cierpliwość. Straciła je podczas zachorowania na zielony kaszel w "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy". # Siódme życie dostała od Meszki, podarowała jej zaufanie. Straciła je podczas ataku szczurów w "Ucieczce w Dzicz". # Ósme życie dostała od Księżycowego Kwiatu, podarowała jej miłość. Straciła je podczas zachorowania na zielony kaszel w "Ogniu i Lodzie". # Dziewiąte życie dostała od Śnieżnego Futra, podarowała jej dumę. Straciła je spadając z klifu do rzeki, podczas ataku sfory psów w "Niebezpiecznej Ścieżce". Galeria Bazy postaci Blekitna Gwiazda-koc.png|Jako kociak Blekitna Gwiazda-ucz.png|Jako uczennica Blekitna Gwiazda-woj.png|Jako wojowniczka Blekitna Gwiazda-zast.png|Jako zastępczyni Blekitna Gwiazda-przyw.png|Jako przywódczyni Błękitna Gwiazda.png|W Klanie Gwiazdy Oficjalne rysunki Błękitna Gwiazda ultimate guide.png|Wygląd w "Kotach Klanów" oraz w "Ostatecznym Przewodniku" Blu.png|Wygląd z angielskiej okładki "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy" Blueconielol.png|Wygląd z angielskiej nowszej okładki "Niebezpieczna ścieżka" Błękitna Gwiazda.Manga Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy.png|Wygląd w mandze "Przepowiednia Błękitnej Gwiazdy" Zirytowana_Blu.png|Wygląd w mandze "Bicz: Początek Legendy" Kripi_Blu.png|Wygląd w mandze "Ścieżka Kruczej Łapy" Bluestar.FG-5-FC.png|Wygląd na okładce "W Klanie" Bluestar.OS.png|Wygląd w "Początku Przepowiedni" Bluestar.SE-2-RR.png|Wygląd na nowszej okładce "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy" Blekitna Okladka.jpg|Wygląd na polskiej okładce "Przepowiedni Błękitnej Gwiazdy" Przypisy cs:Modrá hvězda de:Blaustern en:Bluestar es:Estrella Azul fi:Sinitähti fr:Étoile Bleue it:StellaBlu nl:Blauwster ru:Синяя Звезда Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Zastępcy Kategoria:Karmicielki Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Wojownicy, którzy złamali kodeks Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Kociaki Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Kotki Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazdy Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Martwi